


Thin Line Between Love & Hate

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: **Spoilers For Season 2 of Cobra Kai.**After waking from a very confusing dream Johnny has to navigate his heart.





	Thin Line Between Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

> So Season 2 Episode 8 gifted me a prompt and I took it and ran with it.

It’s been a long time since Johnny Lawrence’s dreams were of a beautiful woman. Let alone a woman that he knows and hasn’t asked out yet. This is the first time he had dreamt of Miguel’s mother Carmen though. The dream was unlike any other, she was dominant throughout. She poured whipped cream on her chest then forced the seated Johnny to lick it up. But as he made his way from her breast back up to her neck, the dream changed. It was no longer Carmen looking back at him, but that same toothy grin that’s haunted him for thirty years. The shorter man used Johnny’s momentary confusion to his advantage and dove down to his mouth and kissed him hungrily. All whilst hips ground into him. 

Those lips were incredible, and to his own shock he wanted more. He kissed Daniel back with a fervor unlike he’s ever known. Then suddenly the setting of his dream changed to his dojo. Without questioning why his dick is harder than ever before, or why the setting had changed, he maneuvered Daniel to the mat. Then as swift as an animal he descended upon his prey and ravished those lips. But just as he was about to disrobe the shorter man’s gi, a familiar sound pulls him out of his dream. The alarm blares and Johnny wakes up reluctantly. He hasn’t felt this good waking up in a long time. He couldn’t remember what his dream was about, but he believed it must’ve been good to put a bounce in his step. Johnny looked down and realized he had awoken with morning wood. He felt like a teenager again, although he knew he should be wondering what his dream was about, he just let it be.

Today’s lesson was different from usual, hell the whole day was different. He had to kick Kreese out yesterday, but something told him in the back of his mind that a wounded animal is still dangerous. As he’s back in the storage room sorting through gear, Miguel comes to talk to him. 

“Is everything alright Sensei?”

”Yeah kid, don’t worry.”

”So yeah my mom met this guy through a new app. I’m glad because she hasn’t had the best of luck with men.”

”Uh huh. That's good.”

”Maybe I can come over later and set up an account for you?”

”Sure, why the hell not.” 

Later that day Miguel was over and they were both staring at his newly acquired ‘smartphone.’ He’s starting to see the merit of these things.

“Well that chicks hot, but how do you know anything about these people?”

”You really don’t, people lie on those things all the time. But you never know. Now to figure out what you should wear.”

”Are you giving me fashion advice now?”

”I might have to.” Miguel goes off to Johnny’s closet, as Johnny scrolls through different people’s accounts. When suddenly his phone lit up saying that none other than Daniel Larusso is calling him. Just then the dream hit him like a ton of bricks, and he threw the phone to the floor angrily. (Surprisingly the damn thing didn’t break.) But what was that? He remembered all of it, how it started out as Carmen and then it turned into Daniel. He dropped his head into his hands, unsure of what to do with this new found knowledge. Deep down even after this long, he still had the hots for that same punk kid from Jersey. Miguel startled from the sound rushed over to investigate the scene.

“Sensei are you alright? What happened?”

”GET OUT!”

The kid confused as to what to do slowly and quietly backed up. As he started to make his way out he heard a whisper.

“I’m sorry kid.”Miguel knew a cry for help when he heard one and cautiously approached his Sensei.

”Are you okay?”

”I, I think I may be falling for someone all over again.” Miguel sits next to Johnny unsure if he should hug him or not but chooses to just pat him on the shoulder. He looks over to the phone to see if it broke and saw that it’s in tact, and that there was a missed call from Daniel Larusso. And the time was exactly when he heard his Sensei shout. His eyes widened and it clicked, his Sensei was in love with Mr. Larusso.

“You know Sensei, my mom always told me that love in all forms is precious. And that when you find it you gotta hold onto it.”

”Not this time kid, definitely not.”

”Who knows Sensei, maybe even this one. Anyway are you sure you’ll be alright? I gotta go home and help my mom make dinner.”

”I’m good kid go help your mom.”

”Alright see you in class tomorrow. Oh and Sensie? Remember what I said.”

Johnny didn’t know what the hell to do, except get drunk and fast.

\----Two hours later----

Daniel decided to stay late to help around the dealership. There was so much backed up paperwork due to his absence, that he could practically swim in it. His eyes began to blur the words on the page when he heard the front door bell chime, signaling a customer had arrived. He gets up to investigate, silently grateful for the reprieve. 

“Sorry sir, we’re closed…Johnny? What are you doing here?”

”Look I’m sorry okay. You were right, I kicked Kreese out.”

Daniel had stopped trying to understand the force of nature that is Johnny Lawrence a long time ago. He just does whatever the hell he wants.

“That’s good, but you could’ve just called me. I’m kind of busy with paperwork.”

”Look I’m sorry okay.”

”Yeah you said that.”

”No for something else.”

”For what?”

”For everything, for this.” He surges forward and kisses Daniel, but unfortunately for the both of them it was mostly teeth.

“Ow, what the hell was that Johnny?”

”I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

”Is this some kind of new sick joke. Or are you drunk? You smell like it.”

”I’m not drunk.”

”Look I’m flattered but you need to sober up.”

”Or you need to drink, here!” He pushed the bottle of vodka into Daniels hands urging him to drink.

“I’m not drinking with you Johnny, I’ve got work to do.”

”Come on pussy! Forget work for one night, live a little! Drink with me!”

”Sorry If I don’t think drinking with you counts as living a little.”

”Come on!”

”Fine! One drink and then I’ll drive you home!”

”I can drive myself!”

One drink became two which became many swigs later.

"You know I hated you for taking Ali. But I’m glad she was happy. I fucking forgot her birthday what kind of asshole does that?”

”Well in the end, she found someone not obsessed with Karate.”

”Yeah…”

”You know although you roughed me up a lot back then. It taught me to stand up for myself.”

”You condoning bullying?”

”No, just gotta look for the silver lining. So…earlier you said you couldn’t stop thinking about me?” 

And just like that the dream that Johnny tried all night to drink away, came surging back. With all of his inhibitions gone he cupped Daniel’s face, looked into those chocolatey eyes and gently kissed those soft lips. When the blond broke away for air he felt the brunette shudder. A brief moment had passed which felt like an eternity and this time Daniel surged forward and kissed him. 

Soon enough the kisses became frantic and very heated. He pulled Johnny up and started undressing him whilst carefully leading them to his office. Johnny felt that it was no longer alcohol making him drunk but those damn lips. A fantasy Daniel had once about getting ravished in his own office was about to happen, and he couldn’t repress another shiver.

“You’re all nerves Larusso.”

”Sorry it’s just-”

Johny devoured the words out of his mouth and ripped the shorter man’s shirt clean open. Buttons be damned. And just like his dream he licked a path from those perky nipples all the way to the long neck. He pushed the suit and shirt off the man’s shoulder and swiped everything off Daniel's desk. He grabbed the shorter mans hips and sat him on his own desk. In no time at all he knelt down and mouthed his dick through the thin material of his pant suit. Daniel started fumbling with his belt when Johnny manhandled him stripping him of his belt, pants and boxers in one full swoop. He blessed whatever deity made sure his knees hadn’t hurt that day and dropped to them. The blonde breathed hot air onto that dick he’s only ever dreamed of before and dove right in. 

Highschool was probably the last time he ever sucked dick, no that wasn’t right. His mind was barely functioning enough to think, so he dropped the subject and continued up and down the beautiful length. When two thin hands dug into his hair as he continued his ministrations he groaned. Sending vibrations and a thrill up Daniel’s spine.

”Johnny I’m gonna, I’m gonna-!”

And that was his sign to let up, he wanted to hit home run today, and he had no intention of stopping at second base. His mouth popped off like a cheap slut and looked around the room for any sort of lube.

“Bottom drawer on the left in the back.”

”Oo, someone is a naughty boy.”

”Shut up and hurry it up.”

”There aren’t any condoms in here.”

”It’s fine i'm clean hurry it up.”

”Alright, well I’m clean too.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and made quick work of his fingers. He rubbed the entrance he was looking for and Daniel shivered. Then he stuck one finger in and then another scissoring. 

“Hurry up!”

”Bossy! I like that, but I gotta prep you.”

”I’m sure two will be fine, now hurry!”

”Look Larusso I’m trying not to hurt you!”He says with clenched teeth, his frustration seeping through.

“Unless you like pain?”

”A little.”

That was all Johnny needed to know before he lathered up his cock and started the slide in. Daniel was tight, it almost hurt him how tight he was.

”God what the hell, you’re so God damn tight!”

”I, I haven’t done this before.”

”You haven’t?!"

”No.” Unsure of whether to go on he stopped. When thin legs wrapped around his back, urging him to continue. He slid all the way home and paused letting Daniel get adjusted.

“Alright, I think I’m good. Please go slow first.”Just as he was asked, Johnny slowly pulled out and sunk back into that delicious heat.

”Okay you can go faster” Just then Johnny pulled out and flipped him onto his stomach.

”Hold on!”

Daniel gripped the desk and held on for dear life. And the blond rammed into him with all of his strength, impaling him onto his thick cock. Speeding up, he was frantic and he needed to chase his bliss. Thrust after thrust hitting the brunette’s prostrate, hitting home. Until finally.

”I’m gonna ugh-!” 

With little to no warning Daniel came all over his desk and stomach. He couldn’t care less the state his office was in, with the amount of bliss and feeling of ecstasy coursing through his veins. The muscles clamped on Johnny as Daniel came, making the impossibly tight tunnel tighter. Johnny came soon after. He pulled out and fell to the floor, and watched Daniel slide to the ground unable to stand. They both tried their hardest to catch their breath. 

A few minutes later, a now very much sober Johnny got up and picked up the limp brunette and moved them towards the restroom. Once inside he quickly cleaned them both off with a degree of care that Daniel never knew Johnny had. 

\--10 mins later---

Both men were outside the dealership, now sitting in the lot. Daniel a little sore chose to lean on a car instead.

“So, that happened.”

”Yeah.”

”What was that, thirty years of pent up sexual frustration?”

”Having regrets?”

”Not at all.” He kicked some pebbles around, trying to find the right words.

”I liked it, I liked it a lot. But-”

”But what? You’re married?”

”You’re Johnny Lawrence.”

”So, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

”So, when did the Great Johnny Lawrence like men?”

”I don’t know…Probably when some dumb kid from Jersey came to my high school.” Daniel chuckled causing the blond to do the same.

“So it has been for thirty years.”

”I just thought it was hatred, and I just pushed it down for years. But every once in a while I’d get that itch and…Well they were always the same. Tan, black hair, and dark eyes.” 

Daniel smiled at that. This had been one of the only times Johnny and him had been honest with each other. He walked over and despite his pain sat down next to the taller man.

“You know what they say, it’s a thin line between love and hate. Plus it was the eighties we would’ve been killed if people knew.”

”We?”

”Yeah I had a crush on a certain blond the moment I moved here.” He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and embraced those lips. Johnny had dreamt of dark eyes before, but he never knew the dream could come true. He deepened the kiss afraid that this would be the last time. But fear overtook him in the end and he pulled away.

”Hey wait. You’re happily married. And I hurt you and you think I trashed your dojo. None of this is a good idea.”

”Scared? The Great Johnny Lawrence is scared.”

”Stop calling me that!”

”Look, I’m sorry too Johnny. We’re both sorry for a lot of things. Hell if we were honest with each other a lot sooner, we would’ve been together back then.”

”You wouldn’t have wanted to be with me back then. I was an even bigger asshole.” 

Now extremely restless he rose to his feet causing the other man to do the same.

“True, but you know I’m not upset. Nor do I regret any of this. I got a great business, a dojo, and a family now.”

"Sounds like you got it all!”

”That’s not my. That’s not what I’m trying to get at. I, I have everything. Everything but the one thing that I always wanted. The one person that got away. You.”

Johnny was stunned and it took him a moment to regain his composure.

”But you’re married, you have kids Larusso. I don’t want to take that away from you.”

”You’re not, I’m going through a rough patch with Amanda but-”

”So that’s it! I’m just some side meat because she’s not putting out?!”

”No! Just listen!” Johnny unable to deal with him any longer started to walk away.

”I’m thinking on ending it!” Johnny turns around, eyes raking over the shorter man, questioning what he had said.

”I, look Johnny there’s no way I can forget what just happened. I’m gonna want it again, in fact I already do. And that wouldn’t be fair to her. It wouldn’t be fair to us. Plus I think she’d be better off without me.”

”You’re not thinking straight you’re still blissed out.”

”No, just. Can you please give us a try before you try to end it?”

”You want us to be what, boyfriends? How am I supposed to show my face to my students? I’ve been channeling that alpha male shit and telling them…What if they find out?!”

Small arms wraps around him, embracing him. “I don’t know about you but back there that was still very Alpha Male. The way you took charge and, roughed me up.”The taller man chuckled at how despite being fucked raw this man still couldn’t say it

“Can’t say it Larusso? I what? Fucked you so hard you'll be feeling it for a week?”

”….Yes, that. But that’s my point Johnny. Only a tough man could’ve done that. Plus it’s 2019, gay marriage was legalized four years ago.”

”Hold on Larusso. One quick fuck and you want to marry me? Must’ve been that good!” Daniel full body blushed and tried to deny it. As Johnny's smirk grew, stroking his ego further.

“No, well yeah but not that’s not my point.”

”I know I know, people are more accepting these days. Forgive me if I find it a little hard to move on.”

”That’s what I love and hate about you.”He pecks the blonde’s lips and smiles. “Now. I’ve been wanting to say this for thirty years. I like you a lot Johnny Lawrence. “

”I like you a lot too Daniel Larusso.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to think up a prompt for these two forever. Thankfully that episode made it sooo easy! Also i'm trying to get better with adding smut into my fics. I like writing dialogue so much but u know, we need some good old smut in there too. Got any pointer/tips on how to write smut, message me please!


End file.
